


Magic

by Diaryofanarcissisticgayman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Passion Potion Use, Alternate Universe - Magic, Harry probably does something he shouldn't, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Witches, but he messes it up and it gets much worse, but then it gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman/pseuds/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman
Summary: Niall has been lazy, lately, so Harry comes up with a magical fix.





	

“Niall, can you bring me the saw palmetto extract?” Harry calls back over his shoulder into the front of the shop.

“Get it yourself!” Niall groans back at him from where he’s curled up in the armchair behind the counter.

“Niall.” Harry huffs. “You know I can’t leave the cauldron when I’ve got a potion on.”

“Gotta do every bloody thing in this whole shop myself.” Niall grumbles, pushing himself up.

“If you want to switch jobs, so you can brew the potions while I sit behind the counter and occasionally move to bring you things or ring a customer up, then feel free to tell me.” Harry says flatly, glaring over at Niall. “I’d be glad to switch it up, and you can be the one who gets blown up or has toad mucus stuck in your pores for a week at a time from now on.”

“Calm down, pet.” Niall snorts, smacking Harry on the bum as he passes him on the way to the cupboard. “You’re as grumpy as I am when you have to move after getting comfortable.”

“In a bed, or on the couch when I’m done working for the day.” Harry argues. “Not when we’re down here in the shop. That’s just you being lazy.”

“This is why they tell you not to mix work and pleasure.” Niall says with a roll of his eyes grabbing a bottle out of the cupboard and bringing it back over to Harry. “You think that because I let you top last night, you’re the boss of me.”

“I am the boss of you.” Harry scoffs. “I am literally your boss. This is my shop, and you are my employee.”

“Cool it with the Dom talk, or I’m sleeping at my own flat tonight.” Niall snorts. “What are you making, anyways?”

“A passion potion for Missus Jenkins.” Harry explains, dropping in a bit of the extract. “Well, for Mister Jenkins, actually. Apparently he hasn’t been-”

“I get it.” Niall cuts him off. “He’s not been doing the deed, and she has needs. I’m sure she was overly graphic, knowing her, and you’re about to be even worse. I really don’t need to think about all of that with them.”

“Fine, fine.” Harry waves him off. “Go back to being lazy. I’ll be finishing this in a few minutes, and then I guess I’ll clean the shop.”

“Perfect.” Niall grins. “That means I can take a kip.”

“Hiring you was such a mistake.” Harry mutters.

“Yeah, maybe.” Niall shrugs. “But nobody else you could have hired would snog you when you smell like ash from something blowing up in your face, or your pores are clogged with toad mucus, so don’t you go doing something dumb like firing me before you think about that.”

Harry has no plans to fire Niall though. The thing is, Niall hasn’t always been like this. He used to be a joy to have around the shop. He rarely stopped moving. He used to keep the place clean, play his guitar for ambience, and he charmed the customers and Harry alike. He brought new life into the shop when Harry hired him.

That’s why Harry fell for him in the first place.

But over the last few months, Niall’s energy has steadily declined. He’s become lethargic, barely moving when they’re at work. He’s slightly more active when they’ve closed down the shop and moved to the flat Harry owns above it. Even there, though, he’s become withdrawn and moody lately.

So Harry’s been working on a little something to give Niall his spark back. It’s nothing overly complicated. It’s a simple vitality potion that Harry came up with during his days in college to help him cope with not getting much sleep. Only- Niall is pretty averse to most of Harry’s potions, because they don’t taste wonderful most of the time. So, instead, Harry has decided to make a festive little treat out of them.

All he has to do now is let the brew for Mister Jenkins cool, and then he’ll mix that into a lotion while he makes the candy canes. He places the brew into the chiller next to the candy cane mixture and makes a mental note that Niall’s is on the right. For now, he’s got to clean the shop while Niall has a kip.

 

“Candy canes?” Niall questions.

“Yup.” Harry nods.

“Why?” Niall asks.

“Because it’s nearly Christmas.” Harry says with a shrug.

“They look weird.” Niall says, lifting one up off of the plate. Admittedly, he’s right. Harry’s mold for them didn’t come with instructions, so they kind of look all spindly, and the stripes are not uniform at all. Harry sighs and puts the plate down on the counter, dropping into his chair and resigning himself to trying to find new ways to put the pep back in Niall’s step. “Christ, don’t get all pouty on me, Styles. I didn’t say I wouldn’t try one.”

“You don’t have to.” Harry mumbles. “They’re-”

“Not bad, actually.” Niall cuts Harry off, humming around something in his mouth. “They taste a little weird, though. Is there something else in these?”

“Um- Vanilla, elderberries and mint.” Harry explains. “And some ginseng and saw palmetto for a kick.”

“Leave it to you to mess with something simple and traditional.” Niall snorts, dropping himself into a straddle over Harry’s lap. “It’s- It’s a weird flavor, but it’s not bad. Thanks, pet.”

“And you feel alright?” Harry asks. “Not like- Sick or anything?”

“I feel perfectly fine.” Niall purrs out into Harry’s ear before he attaches his lips to the skin directly below it. They’re sticky from the sugar in the candy cane, and Harry can feel a shiver run through him from the mint on Niall’s tongue, but it feels fucking amazing. Niall works his way down Harry’s jaw, and then he’s pressing him back into the chair with a bruising snog that has Harry’s mind fucking spinning.

His hands grip onto Niall’s hips, and then it’s like a battle between their tongues to see who can claim the most space in the other’s mouth. Both sides are definitely winning.

“Christ, you are the loveliest thing I’ve ever seen.” Niall murmurs against Harry’s lips when they have to stop snogging to catch a few lungsful of air. “Like a sky full of stars. I could look at you forever.”

“Feels like you want to do more than look.” Harry smirks, palming over the erection Niall is rutting into his stomach.

“Maybe.” Niall chuckles, making Harry whine as he slips out of the younger lad’s lap. But then he’s kneeling between Harry’s legs and his hands are slipping under the band of Harry’s joggers, and he adds, “That candy cane may have given me some ideas.”

And if that’s what Niall wants to use this burst of energy from Harry’s potion for, Harry isn’t going to argue.

 

Harry is beginning to suspect that Niall may be something other than a witch. Most witches don’t have magical immunity, but Niall seems to have already built a tolerance to the candy canes in the few days since Harry made them. He still lazes around the shop and refuses to do much of anything.

Except Harry, that is.

Niall seems to have boundless energy when it comes to their little escapades. After that first night though, which was amazing and still has Harry’s arse bruised even three days later, Harry hasn’t let anything happen. He’s too concerned with why Niall is the way he is to think of getting off.

It’s occurred to him to take Niall to a doctor, but Niall brushed it off and said that he doesn’t need one. Then he dropped to his knees and tried to suck Harry off in the middle of the shop, which was thankfully interrupted before it could begin by old Mrs. Johnston coming into the shop. She’s blind as a bat, thankfully, so she didn’t notice anything, but it could have been awkward.

The thing is- Harry is kind of enjoying this side of Niall, not because of the sexuality, but because Niall has never been so enthusiastic and complimentary about Harry before. It’s not that he doesn’t seem to like Harry or anything, but more that Harry could never tell if things were actually going anywhere for Niall, or if Harry was just a convenient and decently attractive shagging opportunity. Not that it’s stopped Harry from falling head over heels for him either way.

But now he spends any time that he isn’t lying about murmuring sweet nothings in Harry’s ear, and singing soppy little snippets of songs to him, and trying desperately to put one of their cocks in the other. And it is getting much harder each time to turn Niall down. If Harry weren’t so concerned about Niall’s state, he’d probably be dehydrated to death from all the orgasms Niall has been trying to give him.

Because Harry’s potion should have worked. Niall should be full to the brim with energy to do all sorts of things. Not just shagging energy. And as great as shagging energy could be, the fact that it’s only shagging energy is just too concerning.

“Have I mentioned that you look supremely snoggable today?” Niall asks, plopping himself down on Harry’s lap when Harry starts trying to read the notes on the energy potion recipe that he wrote back in uni. He’s sure he remembered it correctly, but it’s been a couple of years, and he might have gotten the doses wrong.

“Not in the last five minutes, no.” Harry says absentmindedly as he scans through the papers.

“Well, you do.” Niall hums, peppering kisses along the length of Harry’s jaw.

“Niall, I’m trying to read. Can you go do something else?” Harry sighs.

“But I wanna do you.” Niall whines. “Or you do me. Either way. It’s been ages since we shagged.”

“It’s been three days.” Harry points out.

“Feels like months.” Niall murmurs, slipping his hands under the hem of Harry’s shirt. “C’mon, pet. I want to feel you.”

“Niall-” Harry starts to tell him off, but then there’s a jingling from the other room that signals the entry of a customer into the shop. “Can you just go see who that is, and deal with them?”

“No.” Niall huffs, climbing off of Harry’s lap and crossing his arms over his chest with a pout. “I’m going up to the flat, and if I mean anything to you, then you’ll deal with the customer and then come shag my brains out. If I don’t, then I guess I’m going to put in my notice. I’ll wait for your decision upstairs.”

“Jesus- Niall!” Harry groans, but Niall is already stomping through the room and up the stairs that lead to Harry’s flat.

So Harry heads into the shop, determined to deal with things quickly so he can go see what’s got Niall acting like such a madman. He’s surprised to find Mrs. Jenkins.

“Go through all that lotion already?” Harry hums. “Well, are you satisfied?”

“Not entirely, no.” Mrs. Jenkins says with a shrug. “Ralph hasn’t been any more passionate lately than for the last couple years. But he has suddenly gotten it in his head to finish all the projects he’s been storing in our garage, so I do have some new shelves and a bunch of freshly reupholstered chairs. It’s been years since I’ve seen him so vital, so I’m not completely disappointed either.”

“What?” Harry breathes out, his heart hammering in his chest. “Has he been particularly energetic?”

“Oh, yes.” Mrs. Jenkins nods. “He’s up at six every morning now, and working until nearly midnight. He’s acting like when we met back in university. Except now he has no interest in shag-”

“I’ve made a terrible mistake.” Harry cuts her off. “Mrs. Jenkins, I’m so sorry. Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I’ve given you the wrong potion.”

“Oh dear.” Mrs. Jenkins sighs. “But I suppose that’s a good thing. If he’s not impassioned, that means that he’s not more passionate about working on shelves than he is about me.”

“I’m going to fix this, I promise.” Harry tells her. “If you come in tomorrow, I’ll have a new potion all made up for you. The proper one, this time.”

“Don’t rush.” she tells him. “He’s going to fix our leaky roof this weekend, so it can wait until then.”

Harry nods in understanding and then ushers her out of the shop with a promise that her next few purchases are on the house. His mind is completely focused on Niall, though.

Once he’s locked the door and turned the sign around, he dashes back through the shop, ignoring all of his fancy potion making supplies and ingredients to grab a simple capsule and shove it in the coffee machine. It’s the quickest way to bring Niall back down from the potion Harry’s given him. Coffee is used for purification.

The passion potion. It all makes sense when Harry thinks about it. That’s why Niall still hasn’t been energetic. That’s why he’s been so horny. That’s why neither he nor Harry could keep their hands off of each other after Niall kissed him with that first candy cane still on his tongue. It affected both of them that night, but since then it’s just been Niall, because he hasn’t kissed Harry soon enough after eating one to get them both.

Harry stirs it while the fancy coffee-machine spits out a dark brew and mutters an incantation. Niall likes his coffee with plenty of cream and sugar, but Harry hasn’t got time for that, so he just bounds up the stairs, ignoring the flashes of pain when it sloshes out onto his fingers.

Niall is nowhere to be seen when Harry enters the flat, so he heads back to the place he’s most likely to find him. The bedroom.

And, sure enough, Niall is in the bed, fully naked on top of the duvet and drooling as he snores away.

“Niall, wake up.” Harry says forcefully, putting his foot on the mattress and shaking it.

Niall peeks an eye open and mutters, “If you’re not going to fuck me, you could at least let me sleep.”

“Drink this.” Harry sighs, setting the cup of coffee on the night stand and dropping down on the foot of the bed.

“Why?” Niall scoffs. “So I can come back downstairs and you can ignore me some more?”

“No, because I may have kinda sort of accidentally on purpose drugged you.” Harry admits, spitting out the words so fast that they blur together.

“You what?” Niall squawks. “What?”

“I meant to give you a vitality potion.” Harry mumbles, turning his eyes down towards the floor. “Because you’ve been so lethargic lately. I just wanted you to have a bit more energy, because I missed the way you used to be. But, lately, all you’ve wanted to do is sleep. So I tried making a vitality potion, and I mixed it in with the candy canes. Only- I guess that I used the base for the Jenkins’ potion instead of the one I made for you. And all of those ingredients that I added to the candy canes didn’t really help, either. Almost all of them promote lust or passion. Niall- I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do this to you. I didn’t mean to give you a love potion.”

“You full-well meant to drug me.” Niall mutters, taking a drink of his coffee and screwing up his face at the bitterness.

“I know.” Harry mumbles.

“Do you know why I’ve been so lethargic lately?” Niall questions, scooting over to sit next to Harry. “Because, when I sleep at my flat, I can’t sleep. I toss and turn all night without you there. And when I sleep here, I can’t sleep either, because I end up lying there awake all night, looking at you and trying to figure out how to tell you that I’m in love with you.”

“That’s the potion talking.” Harry says, shaking his head.

“This has been going on for months, pet.” Niall says, placing two fingers under Harry’s chin and lifting it up. “Not days, months.”

“It just feels that way.” Harry tells him. “The passion potion would magnify everything. That’s why you’ve been so enthusiastic about shagging me, and saying all those things about me, and-”

“I’ve always been that enthusiastic about shagging you.” Niall snorts. “Passion potions don’t magnify feelings, Harry. Even I know that, and I barely passed my potions classes. They just bring things to the surface. Everything I’ve said and done under the influence of that thing has been how I actually feel. It’s just not how I present myself, because I don’t want you thinking I’m like- Desperate and soppy for you. Don’t want you knowing it, actually, because I am, whether I like it or not.”

“Niall-” Harry breathes out.

“But I’m also more than a bit pissed with you for drugging me.” Niall says flatly. “You’re going to have to work to make that one up to me.”

“Anything.” Harry nods. “Because I love you too. So much that it makes me do stupid things.”

“Good.” Niall grins. “Now go clean the shop, because I’m not doing any work for at least a week. I’m going to take a nap, and when you close up, you’re going to come up here and we’re going to shag without any magic candy canes making you doubt just how enthusiastic I am.”


End file.
